


Sam Samuel Sammy

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (off screen), Angst, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Demon Blood Addiction, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, I mean it's kind of canon anyway, Italiano | Italian, Missing Scene, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Past Character Death, Season/Series 04, for like half sentence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Missing moment ambientato nel periodo successivo alla 3x16.Di un fratello distrutto, un nomignolo che significava il mondo ed un demone abbastanza intelligente da usarlo a suo favore."Sam è ubriaco di sangue demoniaco, la prima volta che Ruby lo chiamaSammy; ebbrezza e potere che gli scorrono in egual misura nelle vene. [...] Gli sembra che la sua umanità stia andando perdendosi di giorno in giorno -non riesce a preoccuparsene."





	Sam Samuel Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sempre trovato interessante il personaggio di Ruby e come sia riuscita a sfruttare la morte di Dean per ricoprire il ruolo del mentore -anche grazie a quel _Sammy_ che prima di allora nessun altro aveva avuto il permesso di utilizzare.
> 
> In futuro mi piacerebbe approfondire l'argomento, chissà...

Sam è ubriaco di sangue demoniaco, la prima volta che Ruby lo chiama Sammy, ebbrezza e potere che gli scorrono in egual misura nelle vene.

La violenza con cui la prende per il collo è tale da sbatterla contro il muro scrostato alle loro spalle; l’impatto sarebbe doloroso, se lei potesse sentire _davvero_ dolore con quel corpo che non le appartiene. “Non osare” sibila, scoprendo i denti. Ruby, incurante della scomoda posizione in cui è costretta, gli offre in cambio uno sguardo mansueto da sotto le lunghe ciglia -soddisfa quella parte di lui ch’è ridotta ad un grumo di bisogni ed istinto.

Tenerla sollevata così, ad un metro da terra, non gli costa la minima fatica; non sarebbe molto difficile nemmeno in circostanze normali, ma Sam si bea di come la sua forza negli ultimi tempi appaia decuplicata, grazie al sangue demoniaco e all’assenza di un motivo per contenerla.

Gli sembra che la sua umanità stia andando perdendosi di giorno in giorno -non riesce a preoccuparsene.

****

*****

****

****  


La seconda volta suona quasi naturale: in un certo senso, che Ruby lo stia aiutando a _crescere_ , supportandolo nella sua vendetta, lo rende un diritto acquisito -sebbene si tratti piuttosto di un prestito, uno che nessuno reclamerà più come proprio.

Quando si spinge dentro di lei, scontrando i fianchi contro i suoi con un impeto che sa di cordoglio malamente mascherato da passione, il nomignolo sulle sue labbra torna ad essere fuori posto. Nella speranza di riempire quel vuoto con un gesto che non ha nulla, _nulla_ a vedere con ciò che gli manca, Sam serra gli occhi con forza e finge vada bene, finge che gli basti.

È come ingurgitare veleno nella speranza che si trasformi in un antidoto. Quel vezzeggiativo, così carico di memorie, trova posto nella voragine che l’assenza di Dean gli ha lasciato al posto del cuore - senza riuscire a riempirla, ma rendendola, se possibile, ancora più sconfinata.

La notte, Sam stringe l’amuleto tra le dita e piange; le labbra vermiglie piegate attorno al fantasma di un nome che ha ormai perso ogni significato.


End file.
